


Days Like This (Español)

by stsuburbia



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Berlermo, Español, LCDP - Freeform, M/M, Palermo y Berlin, Sad, llorar es mi pasion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsuburbia/pseuds/stsuburbia
Summary: Martín teme herir a Helsinki de la misma forma que Andrés le hirió a él.También conocido como En el que Palermo piensa en Berlín mientras besa a otro hombre.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Days Like This (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted an English version first but as I'm from Spain, I thought maybe some people would enjoy to read it in the original language too :) 
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí y la verdad que lo escribí ayer a la 1am en unos 45 minutos.  
> Anyways espero que sufráis mucho 🥰🥰

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.  
El plan,  
su plan.  
Todo estaba en peligro en este momento.

Nairobi estuvo a punto de recibir un disparo, pero Denver fue lo suficientemente rápido y golpeó a Gandía en el cuello con su pistola, dejándolo inconsciente. Eso les daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar qué hacer con él y volver a atarlo.

Martín entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta, desabrochándose la parte superior del mono, dejándo su camisa negra puesta. Estaba sudando y necesitaba tomar algo de aire.

Durante el atraco, la presión era constante y, en el fondo de su mente, estaba comenzando a pensar que no sería capaz de llegar al final sin bien morir o suicidarse.  
Afortunadamente, el resto de su cerebro no iba a rendirse.

Se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo. Tantas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza...  
De repente escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y miró pacientemente hasta que vio entrar a Helsinki.

Estaba aterrorizado.  
Sintió pena por él. Conocía bien la sensación de pensar que tu mejor amigo va a morir. La diferencia está en que su mejor amigo también era su alma gemela y al final si que terminó muriendo.

"¿Está bien?"- Preguntó Martín, realmente preocupado por Nairobi.

"Está bien. Bogotá está con ella en la otra habitación, y el resto del grupo se está ocupando de Gandía y los rehenes."- Dijo Helsinki, sentándose al lado de Palermo de la misma forma que él había hecho hace solo unos minutos.

"¿Y vos? ¿Vos estás bien?"- Preguntó Martín. Sabía que no lo estaba. Por supuesto que no. Pero incluso si le mentía y le decía que sí, al menos ahora sabría que se preocupa por él.

"Ya ni siquiera sé cómo se siente estar bien." - Respondió, mirando a la nada.

"Yo tampoco"- Contestó.

"Palermo."

Martín miró a Helsinki, notando que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas esperando a ser liberadas. Siempre le pareció interesante cómo un tipo que parece tan fuerte, aterrador, intimidante, puede llegar a ser tan delicado y vulnerable. Realmente es la persona más amable que ha conocido.

"Te voy a decir una cosa."- Explicó. Martín lo miró sin decir nada, dándole su tiempo.- "Y puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa información, pero... He aprendido muchas cosas durante estos dos atracos. Y una de ellas es que si siento algo, tengo que decirlo."

No entró en detalles, pero Martín era muy consciente de dónde aprendió esa lección. Ese estúpido discurso que le dio Nairobi. Llamándole cobarde por no decirle a Berlín que lo amaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y se enfadó con ella por ese puto discurso. Porque tenía razón.

Andrés sabía que él lo amaba. Definitivamente. No era estúpido. Incluso Sergio se lo dijo.  
Pero él, él nunca se lo dijo.

Nunca le dijo cómo se sentía realmente.  
Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de vos, quiero estar con vos hasta que me muera. Quiero besarte cuando quiera y quiero poder abrazarte cuando vos me abraces. Quiero poner mi cabeza en tu pecho cuando bailamos juntos sin sentir que estoy haciendo demasiado. Quiero tocarte, sentirte y quiero que vos también me ames.

Le besó, eso sí. Y eso debería haber sido suficiente. Ese beso, la forma en que miraba a Andrés, sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas en el momento en que lo besó de vuelta con tanta pasión... el beso fue suficiente para decirle a Andrés lo que sentía por él.  
Pero al final se fue, después de todo.

Tal vez si le hubiera detenido. Si le hubiera dicho, verbalmente, lo que sentía. Quizás Andrés solo necesitaba saberlo con seguridad. Tal vez él también tenía miedo y quería que Martín le detuviera.  
Pero no lo hizo.  
Y ahora era demasiado tarde, porque estaba muerto. Cómo dijo Nairobi.

Muerto.

"Estoy enamorado de ti."- Martín levantó la vista rápidamente y miró a Helsinki. Estas noticias no eran ninguna novedad, pero aún así era extraño tener tanto poder sobre alguien.

"Helsi..." - Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía. ¿Cómo respondes a algo así? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

"Lo sé. No hace falta que me digas que tú también, solo necesitaba decírtelo."- Helsinki no estaba avergonzado ni asustado. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo y estaba seguro de sí mismo y de las palabras que acababa de decirle. Martín sabía que no estaba mintiéndole.

"¿Cómo podés enamorarte de alguien como yo, Helsi?" - Suspiró. No iba a hacerle feliz. No si ni siquiera él era capaz de serlo. Era imposible.- "He hecho daño a mucha gente. Les he hecho sufrir. Vos lo sabés bien."

Quería llorar. Helsinki era tan hermoso e inocente. Tenía el alma de un niño y el corazón más grande del mundo. No podía odiarse a sí mismo lo suficiente por romper ese corazón.

"El amor duele, Palermo."

Y tenía razón. Él lo sabia. Se había enamorado del diablo. Sabía que Andrés podía ser un gilipollas. Sabía que Andrés le hizo daño a mucha gente. Pero de todos modos se enamoró de él. Porque veía su lado bueno.  
El brillante, artístico, inteligente, guapo e incluso cariñoso Andrés.  
Y lo amaba, oh, lo amaba tanto.

¿Era posible que Helsinki sintiera por Martín lo que él sentía por Andrés?

"Estás cometiendo un error. Te vas a lastimar."- Explicó Martín, mirando hacia otro lado, ahora observando sus pies.

"No me importa. Sé que debería importarme, pero no me importa. Si ahora mismo me dijeras que haga algo. Cualquier cosa."- Dijo, intentando que Martín lo mirara de nuevo.- "Lo haría. Incluso si es estúpido, lo haría solo para hacerte feliz, para llamar tu atención. Y sé que es enfermizo, pero no puedo evitarlo."

Era como escucharse a sí mismo. Esto es lo que debería haberle dicho a Andrés.

"Te has enamorado de un cabrón."

"Lo sé."

Martín miró a Helsinki después de unos segundos de silencio. Parecía cansado, pero aliviado.  
Martín sintió una ola de amor atravesar su cuerpo.  
Helsinki lo amaba. Y no iba a romper su corazón y dejarlo solo después de habérselo confesado.

Él no era Andrés.

Respiró hondo y movió un poco su cuerpo, sentádose sobre sus rodillas.  
Lentamente movió su mano hacia la mejilla de Helsinki, sus ojos mostrando su miedo.  
Y lo besó. Lo besó con la pasión que desearía que Andrés lo hubiera besado un millón de veces, desde el día en que se conocieron. Lo besó como Andrés lo besaba en sus sueños, todas las noches.

Pero no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Porque en su mente no estaba besando a Helsinki. Su adorable y dulce Helsinki.

Estaba besando a Andrés.

En su mente era Andrés, con un mono rojo, el que le acariciaba la cara y le devolvía el beso.  
El argentino pasaría su mano por su suave y corto cabello rizado y luego le recorrería las mejillas con el pulgar, lenta y suavemente.  
Y después separaría sus labios de los suyos, solo porque necesitaban respirar, sintiendo el vacío de su boca una vez que los labios rosados y hermosos del español estaban lejos. Y lo miraría fijamente, ese brillo en sus ojos apareciendo de nuevo con solo mirarle, cómo siempre. Y le diría "Te amo."  
Y comenzaría a llorar. Muchísimo. Porque era estúpido. Ha soñado con esto durante diez años y solo pudo hacerlo una vez, para ser abandonado por él inmediatamente después. Después de seguirlo, idolatrarlo, amarlo, desear ser su primera esposa, y la segunda, y la tercera, y la cuarta, la quinta.

Pero eso es todo lo que fue. Un deseo.  
Un deseo que no se hizo realidad.  
No estaba besando a Andrés. Su alma gemela. El amor de su vida.  
No.

Estaba besando a otra persona y no podía evitar comenzar a llorar, separándose de Helsinki y diciendo que lo sentía un millón de veces por segundo, poniéndose las manos en la cara. Avergonzado de ser un pedazo de mierda. Avergonzado de ser el que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a alguien.

"No pasa nada."- Dijo Helsinki, abrazando a Martín de una manera que solo él sabía hacer.

"Lo siento."- Repitió entre sollozos.- "No puedo olvidarle. No puedo, Helsi. Lo siento."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho :)


End file.
